My Doppelganger love
by shannen-devries99
Summary: This is about Stefan's love for Elena, but how it will kill her. S3 EP5, Spoilers if yo haven't seen up to episode five. Disclaimer:I do not own anything this is just a rewrite.


I thought I loved her. I mustn't of have loved her enough. I wanted her blood, so much it was tempting to take a bite. I couldn't possibly resist. With all of my emotions scattered about the room, I felt sorrow, and maybe a little disappointment. I could feel a burning sensation in my eyes, I couldn't let Klaus see my true feelings, I had to fight them off.

I walked closer towards Klaus and gave a glance over to Elena, but not for too long, or otherwise she would notice my feelings.

"Klaus" I said about to announce what I thought in my head but not in my heart.

"Come to save your damsel mate?" Klaus asked with the sense that he was intrigued by my appearance in the room.

"I came to ask for you forgiveness" I asked him

Klaus's mouth smirked and raised his upper lip to the left side of his mouth.

"And to pledge my loyalty" I told him as I'd planned out in my head the words, as if I was reading it from a script.

Klaus looked me up and down and then turned his head away from me to look at his tightly held hands.

"Well you broke that pledge once already" Klaus explained to me why I was lacking in his trust.

I glanced over to Elena who was slowly walking toward the centre of the school court.

My emotions were building up slowly approaching my head wanting to explode out of my body, which of course could not happen.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore" I declared as Klaus was looking deeply into my eyes, putting me under pressure, like he was trying to read my thoughts. As I said it, Elena looked at me, you could see the tears building up in her eyes, the hurt, and loss she was feeling at that moment, it was killing me, it was killing both of us.

"What ever you ask of me, I will do" I announced as I felt remorse about what I'd said to Elena by my hurtful words, I had to hide it.

"Fair enough" Klaus said while shifting his head over to the two young teens helpless on the floor.

"Let's drink on it" Klaus suggested in such a tone it was rather inviting

He hopped off of the stands and trotted on toward Elena. I was thinking about my previous comments whilst talking to Klaus, I was angry with my self, but I then realised, I must be loyal to the man who saved my brother.

"Kill them" Klaus ordered surrounded by his sick comfort of others pain.

I froze. Just stood there, I didn't know what to do.

"What are you waiting for" Klaus impatiently asked barley giving me chance to come over.

"Kill them" Klaus repeated

"No, Stefan don't" Elena asked of me whilst Klaus turned his head laughing at Elena as she spoke.

She still believed in me, she knew I wasn't gone.

"He's not gonna hurt me he said…" Elena couldn't finish what she was saying as I watched Klaus knock her onto the floor with strength she wasn't expecting.

I was raging! Burning sensations in my eyes were revealing my emotions! My feelings that I'd being bottling up for so long burst out of me and the loyalty I felt I had to repay Klaus with had gone. He was playing with my emotions, to test me on my love for her, my undying, always love for her. I rapidly grabbed Klaus shoulders, attempting to bite him, I felt like ripping his head off, but how could I do that if I could barley hold the grip he was pushing off of himself. After the pushing and shoving between us both, Klaus (of course) snatched my neck and limited my oxygen source.

"She means nothing to you?" Klaus asked whilst I was gasping for any available air in the room.

"Your lies just keep piling up don't they?" He asked again this time he wanted an answer.

It was hard for me to reply, as his tight grip on my throat pulled my supply of air right out of me.

"LET HER GO, ILL DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT YOU HAVE MY WORD" I begged, struggling to speak, it felt like a sharp nail slicing down my oxygen tube, when I spoke, but I had to say something, still trying to bite his head off.

"Your word doesn't mean much, now I've lived by your word all summer, during which time I've never had to resort to this…Stop biting" Klaus demanded whilst compelling me to stop.

"Please don't do this" I begged once I'd suddenly calmed my mood.

"You will do exactly as I say, when I say it, you will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey" Klaus looked deeply into my eyes compelling me. I felt like I was imprisoned by his words, captured, never to escape.

He released his hand from my throat, so my body could accept the change.

"NO" Elena worriedly said hoping I hadn't changed

I felt lost, and perplexed.

"Now kill them" Klaus said again but this time, he knew he wouldn't have to say it again.

"Ripper" Klaus gave me a comforting smile that was rather disturbing and swing his arm pointing toward the young couple in the corner.

I could stop it. My eyes turned red, I could feel them burn, and I could feel my veins pushing roughly to the surface of my skin. I sped over to them and sucked the life out of the girlfriend, until she dropped to the floor completely drained of blood. Elena back away from me, she then realized I could not be brought back, I wasn't me anymore. I was a monster.

I moved onto the next unfortunate being that watched his girlfriend have the life sucked out of in horror, and he was next. I plunged my teeth into his neck and consumed the blood inside of him until he was reunited with his girlfriend. Elena watched me with Klaus telling her what was happening inside of me.

"It's nice to see the true elements of a vampire; species have become such broody lot" Klaus chuckled to himself

"you did this to him" blaming my faults on Klaus watching me be the monster I am.

"I invited him to the party love, he's the one dancing on the tables" Klaus explained in his calm English accent, and smiled.

Klaus and Elena both stood, to look at me, I was ashamed but what could I do about it?

I could feel the victims veins stuck to my bloody mouth, feeling the blood trickle down my throat.

"Where is it?" Rebekah intruded our little scene.

"Where's my necklace?" Rebekah stomped over in a tantrum towards Klaus.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked in what seemed annoyed voice, as she was interrupting his entertainment.

"She's got my necklace, look" Rebekah pulled out her phone and showed Klaus a picture of Elena and me, whilst Elena was wearing her necklace.

Klaus looked at the image and raised his eye brows, intrigued to a newly discovered lie.

"Well, well, more lies" Klaus said hinting his sarcasm

"Where is it?" Rebekah asked impatiently

"I don't have it anymore" Elena quietly admitted

"You're lying!" Rebekah said whilst leaping on Elena in anger biting her neck taking blood.

I watched Elena fall to the floor, again, but what did I care? Klaus dragged Rebekah off Elena and Rebekah released her fangs from Elena's neck.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Klaus shouted and held Rebekah back.

"MAKE HER TELL ME WHERE IT IS NICK!" Rebekah demanded

Klaus looked at Rebekah and turned away over towards Elena.

Why wasn't I helping? I wanted to but, I couldn't I could feel Elena's pain in my heart, but I couldn't help her fight the pain away.

"Where's the necklace sweetheart?" Klaus asked in a calmly toned voice.

"And this time, be honest" Klaus continued

"I'm telling the truth" Elena explained whilst gripping her neck.

"Katherine stole it" As Elena spoke those words I thought for a moment… why would she want the necklace and more importantly how did she get it?

"Katrina, of course" Klaus took a breath and looked down at the floor in thought.

"Well, that's unfortunate, if we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for you witch, but since were doing this the hard way..."Klaus said

"Let's put a clock on it shall we" He continued whilst pointing over to the big digital clock that read 20 minutes, and a buzzer went off to signal that the time had started.

"Twenty minutes, and if bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed, and this time I want you to feed on Elena" Klaus said with a disturbing grin.

I was lost for words. But I couldn't say no. The one girl I love I'd have to drain the blood from her body and let her drop to the ground lifeless.

"You know you want to" Klaus added

"Klaus, don't do this to him" Elena begged

"Know one leaves, and if she tries to run fracture her spine!" Klaus said without thinking twice

I had to kill her.

The clock was ticking down, and I was waiting for the moment when Elena's last seconds were here, so I could share them with her, but knowing I was going to end her life and I couldn't change that was killing me inside. She looked guilty, sad, and in love. I loved her deeply but I couldn't control it when Klaus compelled me. I wasn't strong enough to deny!

Elena was pacing around the room holding a shabby piece of clothing to her neck where Rebekah had wounded her. She looked at me in disgust.

"Caroline's dad! He was able to resist compultion. I, I don't know how but, he did it, maybe its possible" Elena said whilst shivering in fear.

"Yeah…" I sarcastically laughed as if it could be true

"Maybe this is mind control right? I wondered when I already knew it wasn't.

"Maybe it's just some focus, a couple of decades of training, no big deal" I imagined

"Stefan you can control this, when that buzzer goes off just… just drink from me" Elena suggested

"You don't get it; I don't stop Elena, IM A RIPPER, A RIPPER DOESN'T STOP!" I shouted right through her.

"I listen to the words that come out of your mouth" said wondering if I should continue

"And all I hear is the sound of your heart…pumping blood through your body!"

Elena look terrified, why wouldn't she be, I was a monster right? But no matter how much of a monster I am, she doesn't need to see me like this.

"And when that clock ticks down, I'm going to have to feed on you…" I explained

"And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop!" I continued to speak on but by this time Elena looked like she was letting out her tears, her sad little eyes watered and her perfectly shaped mouth was sucked in to stop her from screaming.

"I don't believe that, you can fight it, you just have to want it bad enough!" Elena cried out

"Because I love you?" I asked

"Yeah Stefan because I love you!" Elena replied

"You'll fight, because after everything that we've being through, you owe me that" Elena said

"You know what your right… your right, I owe you everything but after all of this you are the one thing that has stopped me from giving up and turning it off, but I can't help what I am Elena, the more blood that I get the more I want and if I get so much a near yours, you are dead!" I explained to her, she listened to everything, everything distressing about what I had just said was true, and was going to happen. Elena looked shocked and ashamed of me, which was the last thing I wanted, but I couldn't change how she felt about me no matter how much of a monster I was.

The clock ticked down to 17 seconds, and I had to let her go!

"Elena you're going to have to run!" I said

"But Klaus said that if I run…" Elena replied in horror

"I know what he said but if you stay, it won't matter!" I said whilst collapsing on the floor awaiting the buzzer to go off.

"Elena please, please, Elena there is no other way!" I whispered with the gasps of air left in my lungs.

"There is another way, Stefan and that's for you to fight!" She demanded

The buzzer went off and we both look up to see that there was no time left. I was on the floor, trying to keep myself down, but I couldn't!

"Stefan, I love you and don't give up!" She screamed

It felt like I was being chocked, chocked by my own toxic actions!

"I CAN'T HOLD IT" I shouted

Elena let out a scream as I pounced toward her, I avoided it. I hit the wall giving more time for Elena to run as far as she could!

"ELENA RUN…GO!" I screamed with all of the oxygen left in my lungs, and she ran.

She ran down corridors, I followed; she ran as fast as she could, as I did, she was scared of me, killing her!  
>I had to throw myself into lockers and walls to stop myself from biting her; I was trying my hardest to deny the compultion. I tried to hold myself against the walls to stop chasing her but I couldn't. Elena ran into the auditorium to hide away from me, she looked through the window of the door, and saw me fighting it off!<p>

She turned around and bumped into Klaus.

"We've got to stop meeting like this" He smiled

Elena jaw dropped.

I ran in the opposite direction to bring less harm to Elena, I ran into the cafeteria and collapsed on the floor again. It was hard to breath, I was choking myself resisting, and there was only way to make it stop. It hurt too much to carry on. I ran over to the janitor's trolley and snapped the mop in half to create a sharply pointed steak. I pulled the steak through me to stop the pain, but not far enough, I had no other time since Klaus had arrived with Elena in his presence.

"Now this is fascinating, I've never seen this before, the only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl." Klaus laughed whilst I was going through excruciating pain.

"Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus asked

"NO!" I groaned

"Oh come on…this humanity is killing him" Klaus eagerly asked

"And all the guilt must be exhausting" He chuckled to himself

"Turn it off" Klaus asked patiently for the last time

"NO!"I continued to keep my answer to that question every time

"Stefan" Elena said whilst shaking her head

"You're strong, but you're not that strong" Klaus explained to me as he pulled the half broken mop out of me.

"Turn, it, off!" Klaus paused between each word, to add effect I suppose.

The frustration and guilt was building up inside of me I just needed to let it all out!

"NO!" I said this time at the top f my voice whilst giving Klaus a strong shove, so he needed to stake a few steps back.

Klaus anger was more powerful than mine at that moment that he ever was. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me with a force that I plunged to the back of the wall with an unhappy Klaus in front of me.

"TURN IT OFF!" Klaus bellowed down my throat compelling me to switch off my emotions.

"Oh what did you do?" Elena asked worriedly.

"I fixed him" Klaus said as if I was a broken toy.

My hurt sorrow and loss disappeared, gone, I didn't feel the slightest bit sad, or remorse and I didn't feel love anymore. My eye lids flickered until it had all gone.

"But I think a test is in order don't you?" Klaus asked me cunningly

"Ripper" Klaus called whilst clutching Elena's small petite shoulders

"Perhaps, you'd like a drink from the doppelgangers neck?" He slyly said

I didn't fight it, I had no reason, too, I didn't feel after all, anymore. Klaus swept Elena's long, smooth, chocolate brown hair out of the way to reveal the luscious, soft skin of her neck, that I was about to ruin with my sharp, daunting fangs! My eyes turned demon red, and my veins flooded to my eyes, a familiar look to Elena, as she had seen many times before, but she looked different, she reacted differently, but I suppose she'd never seen me like this before.

Elena screamed whilst bite her neck piercing her skin, leaking out irresistible red, delicious blood. I couldn't stop once I started. I'd killed her for sure.


End file.
